


Seeing Double

by DrummerDancer



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 15:33:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3734110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrummerDancer/pseuds/DrummerDancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Millennium Rod goofs and shows Yami and Kaiba a completely different encounter between their ancient selves. Set during Battle City Finals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing Double

They had been in the middle of a duel when things went haywire. Obelisk and Osiris’s attacks continued despite their equal attack strengths, causing what Yami could only call a fantastic glitch in their holograms to occur, filling the whole stadium with light. The Millennium Rod began to glow, and then the ground fell away underneath them, into some other place entirely.

 

When Yami awoke, the duel tower was gone. Instead, he was in a wide room decorated floor to ceiling with drawings in dark blues and deep reds, of crows and gulls and serpents and snakes, carved into pillars of solid gold extending ten feet up. In the center of the room lay a canopy of white silk curtains, hanging from a gold chandelier supported by four beams anchored in the ceiling.

 

Behind him, Yami heard somebody moving around. He turned his head in time to see Seto Kaiba getting to his feet, dusting imaginary lint off his dueling jacket, looking pissed and ready to kill.

 

Kaiba opened his mouth just as another noise caught both their attentions. It sounded like somebody being strangled, and Yami rose and sprinted towards it, in the center of the room.

 

The curtains parted enough to let Yami see an inclosed space within the canopy. An elaborate stone bed was in the center, and had something else not caught his eye first, he would’ve noticed they were a pale evergreen.

 

On top of the bed was someone who looked like Kaiba in a kilt, fashioned in gold bracelets around his wrists and calves. His skin was darker than Kaiba’s, though the hair was the same mahogany brown.

 

Underneath him was somebody who looked like Yami, whose skin was the same dark brown as the other Kaiba’s. His hair was a mess of black and blonde and red against the sheets, with locks of hair shooting up like bamboo stalks in all manner of directions. He was also wearing a skirt, except the cloth had slid up to reveal most of his upper thighs. And the other Kaiba had his hands caught somewhere in the dark space between, causing this other Yami to throw his head back, his eyes closed in pain.

 

It took Yami about three seconds to realize he probably wasn’t in pain, and another two to figure out just what in the hell he was looking at. Yami had at least the foresight to feel a bit embarrassed, but not the time to warn Kaiba as he came barreling in after him, yelling, “just what the hell happened and where are we, Yugi?” as on the bed, another high-pitched moan came from the other Yami’s mouth.

 

“Kaiba, maybe we should go back…” Yami began. But Kaiba’s attention was drawn to the two on the bed, his eyes squinting until he, too, figured out what they were up to. Then the white skin of his neck burned red and he gritted his teeth, no doubt coming to the same conclusion Yami had.

 

“The Millennium Items must have transported us back in time, to show us a vision of our past—”

 

Kaiba made a furious sound of disgust when, on the bed, the other Kaiba removed his hands and replaced them with his mouth. “Yugi, if you’re telling me that this is our destiny, so help me god…”

 

“Kaiba, don’t be ridiculous,” Yami said, though his pants were starting to feel a little stuffy due to the little show their ancient selves were putting on. Maybe if he played his cards right…

 

The vision came to a close and their duel resumed.


End file.
